Un Romance de Ensueño en Brasil
by Meems Asakura
Summary: En un viaje a las caribeñas costas de Brasil, Arthur conoce al chico de sus sueños. ¿Quién será? ¿Cómo se conocerán? Véanlo a continuación. Perfecto para las que están resfriadas, el limón con miel les hace bien ¿No? bueno eso me recetó el doc
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **En un viaje a las caribeñas costas de Fortaleza (Brasil), Arthur conoce al chico de sus sueños. ¿Quién será? ¿Cómo se conocerán? Véanlo a continuación. Perfecto para las que están resfriadas, el limón con miel les hace bien ¿No?... bueno eso me recetó el doctor.

**Advertencia**: Este Fanfic no tiene relación con ningún país existente, armada u otra cosa. No está hecho con fines de lucro, sólo sacar a relucir mi retorcida mente. Este manga y anime no me pertenece, ni si quiera la luz con que funciona mi computador, que lo pagan mis papás en las mensualidades de la Universidad.

Dedicado a Xan, Griffmoon y a Magdalena

UN ROMANCE DE ENSUEÑO

Primer Capítulo: Encuentro

By Meems Asakura

Lo vi en medio de mar de gente. Era como un ángel, una especie de aparición; sabía que pertenecías a alguien. Esa dulce chica que te tomaba del brazo, nuestras miradas se encontraron justo en el momento en que entre al tranvía.

¿Quién eras? ¿De dónde habías salido? No tenía la más mínima idea…lamentable ¿No?

Bajaste al igual que yo; en la Gran Vía de Fortaleza. La cálida briza de verano ya se hacía presente a las siete de la mañana. Era temprano, pero se estaba tan bien con la temperatura que no recordaba el frío invernal de mi natal Inglaterra.

La dulce tonada de unos jóvenes tocando música mientras bailaba me encendió. Nunca podría entender como un simple movimiento de manos sobre un tambor podría despertar tanto los deseos de bailar.

Todo el día pensé en ti, al fin y al cabo era un simple flechazo matutino, pero yo lo sentía de otra manera como si fuera una especie de ritual de un Querubín travieso.

- _Mister Arthur, We're going to the apartment. __You come with us? –_Me pregunto mi asistente al momento de finalizar nuestra reunión.

- _No thanks, I want to walk a little bit. __I know the city. Don't worry _– Me sentía extraño hablando en mi idioma natal con tanto calor y rumba por los alrededores.

- _Ok, excuse me –_ Dijo al irse, me sentí más relajado al saber que estaba nuevamente solo. Caminé un rato en la playa. Me encantaba sentir como esa arena blanca tocaba mis blancos pies en una especie de caricia. Sumamente agradable.

Era viernes así que unos amigos del trabajo me invitaron unos tragos. Me sentía en casa; a pesar de que mi casa estuviera a unos buenos kilómetros de distancia en el Atlántico.

- Arthur…que gostoso estoy porque pudiste venir. Me gusta estar con você – Dijo Lucas, unas de las pocas personas que se había dado el trabajo de enseñarme português por los dos años que estaría en ese delicioso país.

- Tu sabes que eu siempre puedo ir si tan solo você me lo dice – Dije, el bronceado me invito una caipiriña para poder amenizar el ambiente.

- Vamos... Lucas, no seas malo. También tiene que quedar algo de Arthur…no es sólo para você – Iván siempre me apoyaba en todo. Sus ojos violetas me daban miedo en algunas ocasiones, pero siempre había resultado ser un buen amigo después de todo.

- No te preocupes, todavía no son uno. Tienes posibilidades – Lucas pidió un poco de Queijo1.

- No sé como se pueden acostumbrar – Dijo Yao, el hecho que fuera chino, es bastante extraño. Lo peor es que no se podía acostumbrar a algunas cosas Occidentales, podría decir.

- Es que você no quiere acostumbrarse…mira que tomando té cuando tienes una Caipiriña frente a ti – Lucas en muchas ocasiones me recuerda a Fidel, mi amigo Cubano.

- Es que tiene mucho Alcohol – Yao intentaba excusándose, pero al final Lucas terminaría ganando.

- Entonces, pásame esa. Pediré una con menos alcohol – Lucas se tomo el trago de Yao en un simple sorbo, lo cual me dejo pasmado. Lo peor fue que hablo con el barman y volvió con otra Caipiriña.

- Listo Yao, simplemente agora você podrá probar el sabor de Brasil –

Yao miró inquietante el vaso tranparente y sin pensar más tomo un poco y nos miro con una gran cara de espanto.

- Vaya está muy bueno – Dijo mi amigo chino, al rato a todos se nos habían subido las caipiriñas de tanto tomar, pero aún no se terminaba nuestro tiempo de jaleo.

Yo conversaba animadamente con Lucas; creo que al fin y al cabo los que mejor estaban eran Iván y Lucas. Yo no estaba muy acostumbrado a la bebida, pero igual me encantaba la sensación de libertad y de posesión que me dejaba la bebida luego de un rato.

En un instante al mirar a Iván, estaba ese ángel de la mañana. Ahora estaba con la misma chica, pero con un jovencito que tomaba más confianzudamente el brazo de la jovencita.

- Chicos les quiero presentar a Seyla Bonnefoy; Matthew Williams y Alfred F. Jones – Dijo Iván presentándolos. Al parecer los conocía – Son sobrinos de Francis y Matt con Alfred hermanos –

Entonces, eso quería decir que gracias a Francis podría conocer a ese ángel de lentes, por primera vez había obtenido algo bueno por conocer a ese pervertido francés, cuñado de Iván.

- Chicos ellos son; Arthur Kirkland, Lucas Eller, Wong Yao – Iván ya nos había presentado y sentí como la mirada de él se posaba en mí constantemente mientras iba la conversación. El problema no fue ese, si no que Lucas siguió con su tarea de terminar embriagándonos a todos, incluidos los jovencitos.

- Arthur… y tú a ¿Qué te dedicas? – Me preguntó Alfred, cada uno tenía una pareja para conversar y pues claro al parecer mi ángel me había escogido.

- Bueno yo estoy en la misma empresa que Iván; trabajo en la parte de seguridad de la empresa, no ves que dicen que el policía tiene que ser británico – Esa broma salió de mis labios sin haber sido procesado. En algún momento pensé que pasaría la mayor vergüenza de mi vida, pero todo se calmó al ver que Alfred realmente reía sobre mi comentario.

- jajá…qué bien. Nosotros vinimos de vacaciones. Se suponía que mi tío tenía que haber hablado con Iván, pero perdió la dirección y estábamos buscando a Iván. Hoy en la mañana habíamos ido a su oficina, pero no estaba. Fue una gran suerte encontrarlo ahora –

- Bastante suerte, ¿Piensan quedarse todos con Iván? –

- Pues claro – Me dijo sumamente confiado. Me recordaba a ese tipo de historietas estadounidenses, en donde el protagonista les decía a todos "SOY EL HÉROE".

- No creo que puedan caber todos allí. El departamento de Iván es bastante pequeño –

- ¿En serio? -

- Si, el pidió el departamento que quedaba en el lado sur del edificio y por eso es más pequeño y frío. Si quieres te puedes quedar conmigo. El mío esta en el ala norte del edificio – Nunca pensé que invitaría a dormir a alguien tan delicado e inocente para mí.

- Pues si no tienes problemas de tener un norteamericano que no puede vivir más de dos días sin comer algo grasiento. Ni un problema – Me dijo sonriendo, estaba al parecer feliz por mi invitación.

Al instante dos jovencitas bastante provocativas nos invitaron a bailar. No era muy bueno bailando, pero la bebida estaba bastante cerca de eliminar mi razón como para reparar aquél error.

En esa inmensa y rápida pista de baile, había de todo tipo de gente bailando. Pero mayormente, eran brasileños. Sentía como su pasión y su ritmo de iba impregnando a mi cuerpo y no lo pensé más, ya no lo podía soportar.

Las jovencitas que bailaban con nosotros nos dejaron de lado para ir a cortejar a unos turistas bastantes entrados en edad. Ese momento lo aproveche para salir a tomar aire, el problema era que me seguiste hasta que me senté en un tronco por el mareo de manera silenciosa, mirando el mar.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – Me pregunto

- Si, lo que pasa es que cuando tomo demasiado me vuelvo algo bastante irracional – Dije explicándome, era malo dando explicaciones. Por eso intente hacerlo lo mejor posible.

- ¿Cómo cuales? –

- No lo sé, pero cosas que normalmente no haría por vergüenza o pudor – Mi boca actuaba totalmente de dirección contraria a mi razón.

- ¿Sería como esto? – Me pregunto y antes de que pudiera contestar estaban mis labios a total disposición de sus decisiones y antojos.

Su boca exploraba la mía con total rudeza, pasión y experiencia. Había amado a un hombre anteriormente, mi primer mor y sentía lo mismo nuevamente con sus besos. Esta experiencia me dejaba totalmente a tus pies.

¡Que me matara Dios! Sentía tu aliento lleno de luxuria por mi cuello. Estabas comenzando un hermoso, tortuoso y delicioso camino desde mi boca hasta todos los rincones de mi cuerpo.

Mi cuerpo reaccionaba a cualquier cosa que hicieras. Me sentía un pecador, un lujurioso, pero si por esto tenía que llegar al infierno, al diablo con todo.

Prefiero ser un pecador

Un pecador gozador

Gozador por tus caricias

Un lujurioso.

La arena formo un colchón para nosotros y nuestros cuerpos candentes, calientes y llenos de pasión.

Tu lengua y tus dedos iban desde arriba hacia abajo, mi cuerpo estaba bajo tus labios candentes que probaban y succionaban partes sensibles mías.

Mis manos llenas de deseo recorrían tu espalda, hasta que pude sacar rápidamente esa prenda que me estorbaba llamada, camisa. Mejor no hablar de mi ropa que ya estaba casi toda regada por la playa, no me importaba nada ya. Estaba tan lleno de pasión que pasara lo que pasara no te dejaría hasta terminar.

La luna bañaba nuestros cuerpos y cada vez me sentía aún más excitado por tu aroma lleno de dulce pasión. Mis manos al tocar tu pantalón sintieron repentinamente tu trozo de piel que se escondía por tus pantalones, con la ansiedad tuya por verme tan excitado y la mía por tocar tu miembro directamente abrí tu cierre y baje lentamente tu pantalón para ver repentinamente tu miembro caliente y lleno de expectación por mis movimientos.

Lo tome entre mis dedos y vi como te recostaste en la arena dejándome frente a tu erección como compañero, mis dedos fríos tocaban de arriba hacia abajo tu caliente miembro, mi boca estaba seca y te bese mientras lograba ver tu notorio sonrojo. Decidí bajar con mi lengua por tu cuerpo y pare rápidamente frente a tu miembro, quería conocer su sabor, ¿A qué sabías mi pequeño ángel?

No lo pensé más y con mis labios toque tu miembro. Su sonrojo de excitación se torno más rojo y baje con mi boca hasta que lo tuve todo en mi boca, mi lengua salió a explorar y te toqué de manera lenta y tortuosa.

Su miembro crecía cada vez más, Su excitación era impresionante y mi lengua hacía remolinos en la punta, un gran gemido salió de Su boca haciéndome saber que eso te encantaba.

- ¿Te gusta? – Pregunte acercando mi boca hacia la tuya callando tu suspiro al verme más cerca de ti.

- Sí – Dijiste mientras mis manos traviesas volvían a tocar tu miembro, quería que disfrutaras plenamente y otro gemido se hizo presente al tocar la parte trasera de tu miembro.

Seguí torturándote con mi boca y manos hasta que tu preciosa esencia salió rellenando toda mi boca de ese dulce néctar que hacías para mí, lo que me reconforto aún más que sentir tu néctar, fue escuchar como pronunciabas mi nombre al llegar a ese nuevo cielo tocando el orgasmo.

Me miraste como si de una tragedia se tratara, te sonreí y me acerqué a ti, ahora estando ahora sin siquiera mi ropa interior, quería sentirte adentro, quería sentirme tuyo.

- Métemelo – Dije en un suspiro mientras te volvía a besar.

Tu respuesta tan sólo fue un gran sonrojo de tu parte, dejándome en esa posición llamada perrito, estaba expectante. No sabía que harías, sólo lo supe hasta que sentí tu lengua tocando mi trasero, por dios. Moriría de placer y sólo él sería el responsable, pensaba yo.

Su lengua exploraba todo mi trasero, mientras sus dedos tocaban mi miembro con gran afinidad. No me demore mucho en sentir como mi miembro tomaba fuerza y se ponía erecto, en ese mismo instante uno de tus dedos entraba a mi cueva humedecida.

- Aaaalfred – Pude pronunciar en ese momento, un gran sonrojo estaba en mí cara.

No pasó mucho rato hasta que no solo fue uno el que me invadió, sino que fueron dos y así seguiste hasta llegar a los tres.

- Te lo voy a meter – Me dijiste mientras volvías a tu pasivo movimiento mientras me lamías.

- Hazlo – Dije con determinación en casi un gemido, estaba muy excitado.

Tan sólo al decirlo te sentí en mi interior, era delicioso y excitante. Saber que tu miembro nos hacía ser solo uno. No paso ni un minuto y comenzaste con tu movimiento pélvico haciéndome participe de pequeños espasmos.

- Ahh…Arthur – Decías tú mientras me vaciabas y me volvías a llenar.

- Aaaalfred – Dije mientras me inclinaba levemente para poder sentirte más adentro.

- Ahh….Por Dios, Arthur. No puedo más – Me dijiste al instante en que me llenaste plenamente nuevamente con tu blanquecino néctar. En ese mismo instante sentí que mi miembro se corría al igual que tú.

Mi cuerpo lleno de satisfacción cayo rápidamente sobre la arena y tu cuerpo sin siquiera separarnos te apoyaste en mi espalda.

- Por Dios…que buen sexo – Dijiste mientras sacabas tu miembro de mí.

Te miré sorprendido, ahora sentía que te conocía, esa actitud altanera, esos ojos azules. Ese egocentrismo tuyo, sabía a quién te parecías. Pero era imposible, él no ocupaba lentes.

- Sí… mejor nos vamos a mi departamento – Dije, mientras tomaba mi ropa y la iba colocando ordenadamente en mí. El único problema eran las notorias arrugas y algunos agujeros que le habías propinado con tu fuerza y pasión.

- Vaya…sí que eres un pervertido – Me dijiste, imposible. No podías ser él. Aunque también él se llamaba Alfred, pero no eras Williams, así que todo estaba muy bien.

En ese momento nos dirigimos a mi departamento con un poco más de razón en mi mente, pero… ¿Porqué te parecías tanto a él?

**Nota de Autora**: Ohh…por Dios. Nunca pensé que llegaría a este nivel de perversión, soy realmente una hentai y a MUCHA HONRA. Jajá. Espero que les guste quería que fuera sucio, rápido y espontaneo. Porque realmente le pongo muuuuucha miel a todos mis fics y quise cambiar sólo un poquitín. Es un universo alterno que pensé hace mucho y que en mis sueñitos se colaba ese pub con todos conversando y es que realmente los Aliados son muy buenos para entrar a mis sueños, especialmente cuando los hablantes de inglés hacen cochinadas.

Vaya…espero reviews…le puse mucha tinca a esto.

Tan sólo haz click en go!

 el doctor. recetce bien ¿?mon.i departamento con un poco mque le habste en mi espalda..

tu miembro.

ver tu notorio sonrojo. an


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **En un viaje a las caribeñas costas de Fortaleza (Brasil), Arthur conoce al chico de sus sueños. ¿Quién será? ¿Cómo se conocerán? Véanlo a continuación. Perfecto para las que están resfriadas, el limón con miel les hace bien ¿No?... bueno eso me recetó el doctor.

**Advertencia**: Este Fanfic no tiene relación con ningún país existente, armada u otra cosa. No está hecho con fines de lucro, sólo sacar a relucir mi retorcida mente. Este manga y anime no me pertenece, ni si quiera la luz con que funciona mi computador, que lo pagan mis papás en las mensualidades de la Universidad.

Dedicado a Xan, Griffmoon y a Magdalena

UN ROMANCE DE ENSUEÑO

Segundo Capítulo: Recuerdos

By Meems Asakura

_- Vaya…sí que eres un pervertido – Me dijiste, imposible. No podías ser él. Aunque también él se llamaba Alfred, pero no eras Williams, así que todo estaba muy bien._

_En ese momento nos dirigimos a mi departamento con un poco más de razón en mi mente, pero… ¿Porqué te parecías tanto a él?_

….

Caminaba hacia mi habitación como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

- ¡Wow! Tu cama es inmensa – Dijiste al sentarse en mi cama. Yo solo atinaba a ir a mi closet y cambiar mi ropa por un pijama.

- ¿Necesitas algún pijama? – Le pregunté cuando mi tarea de cambiar mi ropa por pijama había finalizado.

- Con un pantalón corto estoy bien – Me dijo mientras se sacaba la camisa y su pantalón y se dirigía a mí – Aunque ¿Sin ropa se está mejor no? – En ese momento me beso de la misma manera posesiva que tenía un dejo de él, esta vez decidí no ignorar esa cercanía entre ellos. Que se llamarán igual era una cosa, que se parecieran era otra. Pero sus besos no podían saber exactamente iguales.

- ¿Qué te pasa Arthur?... pensé que te gustaba – Dijo mientras su boca tocaba mi cuello succionando justo en el lóbulo de mi oreja.

- Ah… Alfred. Para por favor… - Le dije mientras con mis manos tomaba sus hombros y lo alejaba de mí. Aunque su visión totalmente desnudo era fascinante, tenía que saber si era el mismo.

- Lo siento Pirata… no te entiendo – Y allí estaba la clave del éxito…era el mismo… aunque con apellido diferente.

- ¿Porqué me dijiste Pirata? –

- Pirata…pues porque pareces uno –

- No será…- Lo empuje brutalmente a la gran cama blanca -Porque cuando realmente nos conocimos yo estaba vestido de Pirata y tú de Vaquero – Su impresión y sorpresa eran gigantes, tan sólo eso y lo bese esta vez. Era el mismo.

Era el mismo chico con quien había compartido mi primera vez, mi primer beso. Incluso mi primer amor. Nos habíamos conocido cuando yo tenía diecisiete años y el tan sólo quince años, yo vestía de Pirata y el de Vaquero, en plenas alianzas del instituto.

_Flash Back_

_- Hey… Arthur, ya te conseguimos a la reina. Es la más linda de todas – Dijo un joven de aproximadamente diecisiete años, cabello rubio y ojos azules. Una descuidada barba crecía en el mentón de él._

_Un jovencito vestido de pirata salió, aunque la ropa era extravagante al más puro estilo de Jack__ Sparrow__ sus pronunciadas cejas se podían ver al igual que su claro color de cabello._

_- Vaya... ¿No podían hacer más difícil este atuendo? – _

_- Échale la culpa a Elizabeth…ella lo diseño y preparó todo. – Dijo Francis. _

_- Y… ¿Ya saben quién será el rey en la otra alianza? – _

_- Si…al parecer es un chiquillo nuevo, lo escogieron porque es norteamericano y bastante popular. Tan solo tiene quince años – Dijo Francis _

_- Ahh vaya, bueno yo creo que no falta mucho para la presentación – Arthur comenzó a preparar su sombrero, faltaba su loro y que Francis se sacara su abrigo para hacer la presentación._

_Con la tonada de "Piratas de Caribe" salió la alianza de los piratas. Arthur peleaba con Francis en un intento de tomar posesión de quien proclamaba como su reina._

_Luego de un rato la música del viejo oeste apareció la familia real de la alianza de los vaqueros, un joven de quince años vestía como si de un Sheriff se tratará, una jovencita de cabello castaño oscuro vestía como una vaquerita sexy, lo más lindo era su lunar en la mejilla. Atrás estaban el resto de la familia real, con un gran caballo en donde Gilbert se lucía como la mascota._

_Luego de que él equipo se presentará comenzó la guerra entre reyes, que no terminaría hasta el último día de alianzas._

_Entonces será la batalla este año entre el Rey de los Piratas Arthur Kirkland, como su contrincante esta el __Sheriff__ de la cuidad que nos ayudará porque es el héroe Alfred Williams._

Esa sin duda había sido la primera vez que lo había visto ante él, con esa mirada de superioridadque no se dejaba ganar por cualquiera.

Su cuerpo desnudo bajo mí era delicioso y aunque quisiera podía hacerle sentir las sensaciones más grandes en todo el universo, pero su ego y su cuerpo me ganaron dejándome abajo con mi pijama rasgado.

- Arthur… ¿Porque no te diste cuenta cuando te mire en la mañana? – Me preguntó mientras su lengua bajaba en un camino delicioso desde mi cuello hasta mi pecho.

- No pensé que eras tú… aparte fuiste tú el que se fue y me olvido – Le dije mientras le devolvía un candente beso y me sentaba en la cama. No tenía ni un problema en volver a sentir sus labios sobre mi cuerpo, pero quería explicaciones… al fin y al cabo fue él que me dejo.

- Yo no me olvide, o crees que así se comporta un héroe olvidadizo – Su mano sacaba los restos de pijama para poder ver mejor mi cuerpo a la luz de la luna.

- No lo sé… por eso me vine a Brasil, dijiste que cuando terminaras el instituto vendrías por mí y viviríamos en Londres… tengo treinta año ya. ¡Pasaron 23 años! – Estaba recordando lo que no quería recordar y un tibio mar suspiraba por mis ojos nublando mi vista.

- Lo sé… ¿Te diste cuenta que ya no soy Williams? – Me pregunto mientras con su dedo pulgar limpiaba gotas de mi tristeza.

- Si… por eso no estaba seguro que eras tú – Dije yo, mientras agachaba la cabeza.

- Cuando cumplí 23 años… mis papás biológicos vinieron por mí. En esa época legalmente era hermano de Matt, vinieron por mí por la herencia. Sabían que tenía sangre Jones en todo mi cuerpo, el problema es que Matt también tiene sangre Jones y mi papá no quería aceptarlo y dejar su adopción en un método congelado. – Su cara se transformo en un simple suspiro triste y me miraste con algunas lágrimas en su cara.

– Me adoptaron a mí y Matt a pesar de ser mi hermano gemelo no lo aceptaron. El punto es que nunca pude hacer que él fuera un Jones y mi padre murió hace dos semanas. Él era rico y a pesar de tener muchos herederos opcionales, terminé siendo yo y recién ahora pude venir por ti. Francis me dijo que estabas con Iván aquí… por dios que te extrañe Arthur. – Me miro con arrepentimiento y no pude hacer más que abrazarlo, a pesar de todo yo todavía lo amaba.

– Por eso, por favor hagamos una vida juntos ahora – Me dijo y cuando yo iba a hablar me calló con uno de sus besos. No podía hacer nada por aquello, simplemente lo amaba a él, a mi pequeño ángel vaquero que había conocido muchos años atrás y que aún no podía olvidar. Pero que importaba ¡Nos amamos!


End file.
